


Moment of inertia

by Astarte



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-24
Updated: 2005-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vielleicht befindet Don sich doch in einem expandierenden Universum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of inertia

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas Story für haltlos, die rein gar nichts mit Weihnachten zu tun hat und der Ausflug in ein neues Fandom für mich. Es gibt nicht viel, was man bei einer Deathfic beachten muss? Richtig? Abgesehen davon, dass einer der Hauptcharaktere tot sein sollte und einer nicht und ich glaube, soweit reichen meine Mathekenntnisse noch. Also Don – Charlie = eine Menge mittelmäßige Physik-Metaphern. Glücklicherweise für mich versteht Don das expandierende Universum, Doppler-Effekt, Quantenmechanik und Trägheitsmoment genauso oberflächlich wie ich und Charlie ist nicht mehr da, um es ihm mathematisch korrekt zu erklären. Funny that. *whistles in false innocence* Sehr, sehr leichte Spoiler bis Numb3rs 2x10 Bones of Contention.

_My empty promises_   
_Led to our demise_   
_And I could never tell you how I really feel_   
_And for that I eternally apologize_

Es war leichter zu handhaben, als er angenommen hatte und Don hat sich nie ernsthaft erlaubt über diese Eventualität nachzudenken. Aber irgendwann muss der Gedanke sich in sein Unterbewusstsein eingeschlichen haben. Wahrscheinlich in dem Moment, als die Kugel eines durchgedrehten Möchtegern-Scharfschützen Charlies Kopf um Zentimeter verfehlte und der Einschlag den ersten Bruch in seiner Kontrolle offenbarte. Ein Haarriss, der sich durch seine Defensive zog, ohne Konsequenzen für die Struktur. Er hat Charlie verboten darüber mit Dad zu reden. Nicht direkt verboten, nein, nur gesagt, dass dann jede Beratertätigkeit zwischen Professor Eppes and Agent Eppes zu Ende wäre und sie beide wahrscheinlich Hausarrest bis ins nächste Jahr bekommen würden. Charlie war immer zu gottverdammt einfach um den Finger zu wickeln.

Ein konspiratives Lachen später und er hatte sein Wort.

Das hat nicht das unterliegende Problem gelöst, aber Don war so anmaßend zu meinen, dass er gut darin war, blind in untiefen Gewässern zu navigieren und mit Charlie an seiner Seite war er überzeugt auf dem richtigen Kurs zu sein. Sie waren es nicht, aber er hat nie gedacht, dass er dieses Szenario dann lange genug überleben würde, um mit den Konsequenzen umgehen zu müssen. Zumindest nicht ohne dazwischen ein Blutbad anzurichten, seine Marke zu verlieren und die Hälfte seiner Mitarbeiter in die Hölle zu schicken. Vielleicht ist er die Vorhut, aber er ist allein und das überwältigende Gefühl davon ist genug, um ihn zittern zu lassen. Feine Schauer, die durch seinen Körper jagen, als ob er sein Drehmoment mit der neuen Last auf seiner Seele erhöhen muss, um das Tempo seines Umfelds zu halten. Er hat zu viele Slow-Motion-Momente in den letzten Stunden gesammelt, um damit eine weitere Lebenslinie zu füllen. Die seines Bruders.

Der Schlüsselbund fällt aus seinen klammen Fingern mit einem zu lauten Scheppern in dem zu stillen Haus auf den Tisch. Charlie steht nicht als pulsierendes Energiebündel schwatzend hinter ihm und füllt den Raum mit aufgeregten Worten, beschwingtem Enthusiasmus über den Lösungsweg des letzten Falles und er wird es nie wieder.

Charlie ist nicht der einzige, der heute seine Stimme verloren hat.

Don erlaubt sich nicht den Luxus eines Zusammenbruchs und das ist der Part, der einfacher als erwartet ist. Das ist der Part mit dem er nicht gerechnet hat. Denn er steht wieder im Haus seines Vaters, nicht dem seines Bruders und seine Welt ist nicht vollständig in ihre Einzelteile zersprungen.

Er steht, er atmet, er funktioniert.

Er geht sogar, als er nach einem Platz sucht, der angebracht für diese Mitteilung ist und jeder Raum ist so verdammt angefüllt mit Charlies Gegenwart, dass er sich einen Moment hilflos umschaut. Kein Entkommen hier. Die Suche nach einer Ecke, einem Winkel, einem Fleck, der nicht tausend Erinnerungen heraufbeschwört, bleibt erfolglos und er wünscht sich in sein Apartment. Oder eine andere Dimension, anderes Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum. Irgendwohin.

Denn hier ist kein neutraler Boden, auf dem er die Fakten niederlegen kann und vielleicht auch sich.

Don fühlt sich gefangen in einer klischeehaften Tragödie, die seine Hände stärker zittern und seine Gedanken in zu viele Richtungen gleichzeitig rasen lässt. Flüchtige Eindrücke eingebrannt, ungeordnete Tatortaufnahme, Schwarz/Weiß-Photos seiner Erinnerung in Blut getaucht in einer durchdrehenden Diashow gegen seine Netzhaut geworfen und er zwingt sich dazu, seine Lider zu öffnen. Weiter zu gehen. Geflüsterte ‚Was wäre wenn’ in dem betäubenden Hintergrundrauschen seines Kopfes und er versteht jetzt, was Charlie meinte mit Gedankenzügen und der eigenen Unfähigkeit diese zu lenken.

Denn er ist nicht in Kontrolle und er hat kein unlösbares mathematisches Rätsel, das seinen Verstand bis in alle Ewigkeiten beschäftigt halten wird und er kann sich nicht in der Garage oder seinem Apartment einschließen. Die Welt und die Fakten vergessen, die ihn so fühlen lassen und sich selbst langsam in den Wahnsinn treiben. Er ist in seinem Denken nicht abstrakt genug dafür, war es nie. Von jeher zu sehr in der Realität verankert und er nimmt gerade nur die pulsierende Leere war, die vorher nicht da war und der erste Schock ist noch nicht abgeklungen, der Schmerz hat noch nicht eingesetzt und das sollte seine Aufgabe leichter machen.

Aber er findet seine Stimme nicht, um nach seinem Vater zu rufen, in dem neuen Labyrinth von dunklen Ecken und endlosen Weiten in seinem Kopf. Die Landschaft seines Geistes hat sich verschoben, seine Welt aus den Angeln gehoben und er fühlt sich fremd in der eigenen Haut. Einsam. Und er bewegt sich in der Dunkelheit des Hauses mit einer geisterhaften Anmut, die nur gestohlene Zeit als Ziel hat. Einen kurzen Aufschub in diesem Alptraum für den Mann bedeutet, der heute erfahren wird, ob es stimmt, dass sein Kind zu überleben, schlimmer als sterben ist.

Seinen kleinen Bruder zu überleben, ist sterben für Don.

Ein brutaler Abschluss und er befindet sich in einem anderen Leben. So elementar einfach. Es fehlt nur ein Teil in dem Bild vor ihm und Don wird sich mit der Leere arrangieren, sein Leben vorsichtig wieder darum herum anordnen. Darauf bedacht, den Ursprung nicht zu genau zu beleuchten, denn manche Wahrheiten sollten lieber unauffindbar bleiben. Eingemottet in den ungenutzten Räumen seines Herzens.

Die Frage, ob ihn das zu einem schlechten Ermittler macht, ist trügerisch leicht zu beantworten. Er verlagert seinen Schwerpunkt, ignoriert das Argument. So wie er die mitleidsvollen Blicken und gesenkten Stimmen im Bureau in den nächsten Wochen übergehen wird. Don weiß nicht, ob er wirklich mit stoischer Ruhe die fremde Trauer ertragen kann, die ihm entgegenschlagen wird, wie eine Sturmfront außerhalb dieses Hauses. Er wird es probieren. Seine Kollegen kannten Charlie, das macht ihn beinahe zu einem Agent und jetzt zu einem weiteren Todesopfer im Dienst.

Don ist sich sicher, dass wenn er sich Charlies FBI-Resümee in einigen Wochen ansehen wird, er nicht überrascht, sondern stolz sein wird, dass dessen Zuganglevel in seiner Beratertätigkeit höher war, als seines im Vollzeitjob. Wird ihn verfluchen, weshalb er nicht bei der NSA geblieben ist, anstatt ihm beständig seine Dienste anzubieten. Wird sich mehr verfluchen, weil er darauf bestanden hat, ihn ständig aus seinem akademischen Elfenbeinturm herauszuholen und mit der realen Welt zu konfrontieren. Denn die reale Welt kann einen umbringen. Don hat keine Ahnung, wie er das vor sich selbst in der Vergangenheit verantworten konnte. Wie Charlie diese Variable in der Gleichung stehen lassen konnte oder einfach streichen.

Es macht keinen Sinn, klare Verschwendung von Potenzial.

Nur haben sie irgendwie in den letzten zwei Jahren gelernt, voneinander zu profitieren.

Die offensichtlichen Unterschiede zu ihrem Vorteil zu nutzen und in eine merkwürdige Einheit zu fallen, die jedes noch so abnorme Verbrechen in Rekordzeit dechiffrierte. Es gab nie ernsthafte geschwisterliche Rivalität zwischen ihnen und sicher keinen Neid, weil die Gebiete auf denen sie begnadet waren, zu weit voneinander entfernt waren. Die Gemeinsamkeiten aufzuschlüsseln wurde immer unkomplizierter, je mehr Zeit sie miteinander verbrachten. Don sieht jetzt ein, dass sie sich der Trägheit hätten ergeben sollen. Weiter auseinanderdriften und Charlie hätte ihm dieses Prinzip einmal richtig erklären sollen. Warum es gut ist, dass zwei Körper ihre Richtung und Geschwindigkeit beibehalten. Warum das Universum auf Expandierung besteht und das Zusammenziehen dem unabwendbaren Kollaps zufolge hat.

Denn irgendwie haben sie sich in den letzten zwei Jahren zu schnell angenähert.

Er hört das Echo einer Diskussion über Urknall irgendwo im Wohnzimmer hinter ihm und fühlt den ersten Phantomschmerz. Fühlt, dass das Vakuum undicht wird, in das er sein Herz eingepackt hat, in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde, die er gebraucht hat, um den toten Mann vor sich auf dem Parkdeck als seinen Bruder zu identifizieren. Indem sein Verstand die Gefühle abschaltete, um das Durchbrennen der Sicherungen zu vermeiden. Keine fünf Stadien der Trauer, zu früh. Binäres System für die nächste Zeit. Nullen und Einsen. An. Aus. Er kann auf einer professionellen Ebene erklären, was passiert ist, aber das Wissen scheint ohne Relation und trotzdem zu allumfassend, fast so wie Charlies Mathematik ihm immer vorkam.

Er sieht ein, dass er die heutige Nacht ebenso nie begreifen wird.

Er hängt sein Jackett mechanisch über einen Stuhl im Esszimmer, ignoriert die Stellen, an denen der eigentlich taubengraue Stoff tiefschwarz im Zwielicht der Dunkelheit wirkt. Versucht sich auf einen ungefährlicheren Gedankenzug zu stürzen, der nicht unweigerlich auf einem Parkdeck mit dem toten Gewicht seines Bruders in seinen Armen endet.

Der Feuchtigkeit, die langsam durch seinen Stoff kroch an der Stelle, wo eigentlich Charlies Hinterkopf sein sollte. Zerschmetterte Unschuld. Kalter Beton unter seinen Knien und Megans fehlender Protest, dass er unter Umständen wichtige Beweise vernichtet. Erstarrte Professionalität. Don fragt sich betreten, warum er kein Problem damit hatte, sich an seinen kleinen Bruder zu klammern, als es keine Wirkung mehr zeigen konnte. Bis seine Arme von der Anstrengung schmerzten und der Geruch von Blut nicht mehr seinen Brechreiz auslöste, es nur ein weiterer Eindruck in dem Chaos war. Entstellte Logik. Charlies Blut konnte ihn nicht erreichen, Dons Herz war schon sicher eingetütet, nur ein weiteres Beweisstück seiner Unfähigkeit. Kontaminierter Tatort.

Ab heute führen alle seine Gedankenzüge letztendlich dorthin, Don weiß das.

Wechselt das Gleis, denn das hier führt zu einem zweiten Zugunglück innerhalb weniger Stunden und er kann seinen Vater nicht im Stich lassen. Ist nicht Feigling genug dafür und das grundlose Bedauern bei dieser Feststellung, wühlt ihn nur mäßig auf. Geht unbemerkt unter im Rest. Ein Tropfen im Ozean. Zwingt sich dazu an etwas anderes zu denken, drängt das Bild gewaltsam zurück, das durch sein Herz schneidet mit der Schärfe eines Rasiermessers und der Akribie eines Serienmörders.

Landet hier, andere Zeit, gleicher Ort. Ein fauler Sonntagnachmittag, angefüllt mit intellektuellem Schlagabtausch von dem er noch nicht einmal vorgab, dass er ihn im Ansatz verstand. Aber mit einem Bier, Dads Lasagne und Papierkram vor sich war es nicht schwer, sich einfach weiter in seinem Sessel zurückzulehnen, um ungestört zuzuhören, während die Sonne auf seine letzte Fallakte schien und er Charlies spielerisches Reizen seines Mentors im Ohr hatte.

Expandierendes Universum und er konzentrierte sich dennoch immer mehr auf die Stimme seines Bruders, schloss irgendwann die Augen. Vielleicht weil ein abgeschlossener Fall nicht seine Aufmerksamkeit halten konnte und Formalitäten ein notwendiges Übel sind. Vielleicht weil Charlie sich so eigensinnig und dennoch pragmatischer anhörte, trotz all der Theorie und dessen Luftschloss nur Lichtjahre entfernt schien und Larrys Ansatz der Quantentheorie der Gravitation nur ein weißes Rauschen in Dons Gehirn produzierte. Vielleicht auch weil Charlies siegessicheres Lachen ihn stolz grinsen ließ, während er entspannt das Bier zwischen seinen Handflächen rollte.

Don sich denselben Augenblick glasklar fünfzig Jahre in der Zukunft vorstellen konnte und sicher war, dass es ihm nichts ausmachen würde, sich nie wieder von diesem Sessel fortzubewegen. Etwas das ihn tief deprimieren sollte, Ziele wie Heirat und eigene Kinder so theoretisch erschienen, wie einer von Charlies Geistesblitzen. Nicht immer praktikable.

Bevor er den Gedanken hatte weiterverfolgen könne, riss ihn Charlies, ‚Lass uns Don fragen’, schlagartig wieder in die Gegenwart. Er sich unangemeldet in der unbequemen Rolle zwischen Elternteil und Erstklässler befand, während die beiden kindlichen Genies sich hinterrücks seinem Sessel annäherten. Ein Paar Wölfe hungrig nach einer neuen Perspektive. In die Ecke getrieben von zwei Männern, die er in weniger als fünf Sekunden überwältigen könnte und er griff nach dem Kugelschreiber, der vergessen auf dem Formular lag und versuchte beschäftigt zu wirken.

Bevor Charlie überhaupt zu einer Erklärung ansetzen konnte, war sein ‚Trägheit’ draußen, denn sein gesunder Menschenverstand sagte ihm, dass Begriffe wie Gravitation, Rotation und Singularität etwas waren, das irgendwie damit zu tun hatte. Dass ihn diese Taktik in der Vergangenheit oft genug aus solch verheerenden Situationen gerettet hatte, war ein weiterer Pluspunkt. Die beiden sahen sich verblüfft an, als ob er ihnen den Schlüssel zum Universum zu Füßen gelegt hätte. Etwas zwischen schierem Glück und geschulten Talent auf Dons Seite. Er hatte spätestens in Quantico gelernt, dass Spekulation zum Job gehörte und Geschick, die Karten bei einem Verhör richtig auszuspielen, die Differenz zwischen einer Festnahme und einem vergeudeten Tag ausmachen konnte. Dem Ausdruck auf Charlies Gesicht nach zu schließen, der zwischen Skepsis und der Ahnung einer neuen Formel driftete, hatte er den Jackpot getroffen. Das Glück war an diesem Tag eindeutig auf Dons Seite gewesen.

Larrys Hand ungläubig auf der Schulter seines Bruders, pure Verwunderung in der Miene, ‚Natürlich, Charles!’

Durchtrieben grinsend in die Richtung seines Bruders, ein stichelnder Toast und die Sicherheit, dass gerade ein Gewittersturm in dessen Geist tobte, den er ausgelöst hatte, der die bisherigen mathematischen Erkenntnisse auf den Kopf stellen oder zumindest einen neuen Blickwinkel auf sie werfen konnte. Vielleicht auch auf den Kosmos und der ihn für die nächsten Stunden beschäftigt halten würde. Es war für Don immer wieder faszinierend, wie der Verstand der Zwei zusammenklicken konnte und in weniger als zehn Sekunden waren sie auf dem Weg in die Garage.

Ihre aufgeregten Stimmen langsam abebnend und Don aufatmend in der nun willkommenen Stille.

Selbstzufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen, Untergang vorübergehend abgewendet und die Würde als älterer Bruder gerettet. Sein Blick fiel auf seinem Vater in der Tür mit der obligatorischen Zeitung. Leichter Spott in dessen Stimme, ‚Anfängerglück.’

Don stellte sein Bier zurück und griff nach dem Kugelschreiber, ‚Dummenglück in diesem Fall.’

Nahm die Schärfe mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln aus seinen Worten, beugte sich über seine Fallakte, um seine Notizen zu vervollständigen und der unnötigen Lektion seines Dads aus dem Weg zu gehen. Das hier war keine Frage des Selbstbewusstseins sondern einfach der Relation, denn er wusste, dass beinahe hundert Prozent der Bevölkerung neben den zwei, gewissermaßen Idioten waren und dass es da die unschöne Kehrseite der Medaille gab, wenn man ein Genie war.

Selektion und Elite haben entgegen allgemeiner Meinung auch ihre negativen Seiten und Don kannte sie. Konnte sich zu gut an all die Zeiten erinnern, in denen Charlie sich auf dem Jungenklo einsperrte, weil die Highschool zu grausam erschien, um sie eine weitere Minute zu ertragen. Er eine Pufferzone zwischen sich und dem Rest der Welt benötigte, um atmen zu können und Don verstand nicht alles, was in seinem seltsamen kleinen Bruder damals vor sich ging, aber diese Rolle hat er immer anstandslos gefüllt. Wenn es sein musste mit blutigen Nasen, blauen Augen und Malarbeiten im Nachsitzen, um die voll geschriebenen Wände wieder in einheitliches Weiß zu tauchen. Vorzugsweise ohne das Wissen ihrer Eltern und mit dem letztlich gut gemeinten Rat an Charlie, das nächste Mal doch bitte einen Block mitzunehmen, was nur neue Tränen in dessen Augen zur Folge hatte. Dem flauen Gefühl im Magen, ihn noch weiter in seine Zahlen hineingetrieben zu haben und weiter weg von der realen Welt. Einer echten Umarmung, weil Charlie manchmal durch einfache Gesten wieder auf den Boden gebracht werden musste. Die Malerarbeiten wurden weniger, ebenso wie die Umarmungen und die Suche nach direkter Rückendeckung größer.

Was nicht bedeutet, dass Don die große Bruder-Routine maßlos übertrieb.

Es gab genug Kämpfe, die sein Bruder alleine ausfechten musste, nur die gegen Spieler des Football-Teams, die fünf Jahre und schätzungsweise achtzig Pfund mehr auf dem Buckel hatte, gehörten nicht dazu. Natürlich konnte er sauer auf Charlie sein, manchmal auch ungerechtfertigt. Es war nicht dessen Schuld, dass Dons ‚befriedigend’ in Physik darauf beruhte, dass er mit ihm verglichen wurde und er insgeheim wusste, dass er mindestens ein ‚gut’ verdient hätte. Dass er zeitweise angenervt von dem Schatten war, der ihm auf Schritt und Tritt folgte oder zwischen eifersüchtig und erleichtert driftete in der Zeit, die seine Mutter mit Charlie verbrachte und in der er in Ruhe Baseball spielen konnte. Nur wirklich missgönnend, wenn es bedeutete, dass sie eines seiner wichtigen Spiele verpasste.

Er seine Mutter und deren damals unbegreifliche Faszination mit dem Stubenhocker nach ihrem Tod langsam begriffen hatte, sich bis vor wenige Stunden mehr daheim gefühlt hatte in dem Haus, in dem er aufgewachsen war, als jemals zuvor. Dass Ironie ihn jetzt noch wie ein Vorschlaghammer treffen kann, der sein gesamtes Wesen zum Schwingen bringt. Dass der Grund, warum er letztendlich bei der Strafverfolgung gelandet war, heute der Grund war, warum er wünschte, niemals einen Fuß in das Bureau gesetzt zu haben. Niemals Charlie in irgendeinem Fall, um Hilfe gebeten zu haben, selbst wenn das den Tod von Unschuldigen bedeutet hätte oder dass sein Heim jetzt sein Apartment wäre.

Don sich fragt, wie hoch die Frequenz seines Zitterns sein muss, bis er endlich bricht.

Denn das hier ist zuviel und nicht genug und das Blut auf seinem Hemd klebt den Stoff an seine Haut und er fragt sich, ob dies alles ist, was ihn letztendlich zusammenhält.

Es würde ihn nicht überraschen.

Vielleicht sollte er Larry fragen, wie sich das Trägheitsmoment in schwarzen Löchern verhält.

Don ist beinahe gewillt ihn anrufen. Würde es, egal wie irrational der Impuls ist, wenn er sich nicht so sicher wäre, dass Megan ihm jetzt schon zuvorgekommen ist und er nicht nur die Antwort auf seine Frage bekommen würde. Sie offenkundig ihrer Stimme noch trauen konnte im Gegensatz zu ihm, bestimmt feinfühliger die Nachricht überbringen würde, als er es jemals gekonnt hätte. Weibliche Intuition und die Suche nach Trost und dem Geben vom Komfort, etwas das er ihr strikt verweigert hat und er weiß, was ihr nächster Stopp in dieser endlosen Nacht war.

Sie hat bereits mehr als ihren Job getan. Nicht sofort die Spurensicherung gerufen, ihm mehr Zeit allein mit der Leiche gelassen, als er erwarten durfte. Vielleicht auch mehr, als er sich verdient hat. Fühlt sich ein wenig schuldig für sein brüskes Verhalten ihr gegenüber, nachdem sie ihn endlich von seinem Bruder getrennt und den Tatort gesichert hatte. Ihn diskret zu ihrem SUV geführt, als das Team eintraf. Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen angemessen und Megan so sicher in seinen Motiven, wie es nur ein Profiler sein kann. Trotzdem so rücksichtsvoll wie eine gute Freundin der Familie. Die Fahrt hierher war eine Sekunden-Impression und die Hand auf seinem blutbesudelten Oberschenkel, alles was er an menschlichem Kontakt zulassen konnte.

Sein Kopfschütteln als sie ihren Gurt löste, alles was er an Diskussion zulassen konnte.

Dass hier war zwischen ihm und seinem Vater. Keine weitere Zeugen oder mögliche Alibis für die undenkbaren Folgen seiner Anmaßung, dass Charlie sicher war an seiner Seite. Er ihn beschützen konnte vor all den Schatten, die sich unabwendbar in dessen Leben geschlichen hatten, seit er dessen Gabe für seinen Vorteil verwendete. Immer regelmäßiger, immer mehr darauf vertrauend und letztendlich motiviert von seinem eigenen Egoismus, dass er es einfach genoss Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Wenn die Zeit dafür genutzt wurde, seinen letzten Fall zu lösen, umso leichter zu erklären vor sich selbst und dem Rest der Welt.

Das Wissen, dass er seinen kleinen Bruder verteidigt, so fundamental in seinem Wesen verankert, so automatisch. Der Grund, weshalb er keinen zweiten Gedanken, daran verschwendet hat, dass sein Kartenhaus so schnell einstürzen konnte, wenn der Wind nur aus einer gering anderen Richtung kam. Sie haben nicht wirklich realisiert, dass sie nicht mehr in der Highschool waren und ihre Gegner keine pubertierenden Arschlöcher waren, sondern Schwerstkriminelle. Sie hatten bis heute reines Glück gehabt und es zu oft herausgefordert. Nicht nur eine Unaufmerksamkeit. Nicht nur eine Unterschätzung der Bedrohung, so viele Anzeichen für heute Nacht auf dem Pfad und nie dazugelernt.

Don weiß nicht mehr viel, nur dass er weitermachen wird, weil es von ihm erwartet wird und er es seinem Bruder schuldig ist. Dieser von ihm fordern würde, dass er wieder aus seinem Meer aus Schuld auftaucht, weil er eine Kämpfernatur ist. Don schwört sich, dass er ihn nicht enttäuschen wird, irgendwann wieder lacht und eines Tages gelernt hat, dass Verluste auf Dauer in dieser Gleichung unausweichlich sind. Es das ist, was Charlie letztendlich menschlich machte und zu mehr als einer weiteren Statistik.

Dass Menschen sterben. Auch sein Bruder.

So wie er immer gewusst hat, dass Helden fallen.

Licht füllt den Raum und er blinzelt gegen die gnadenlose Helligkeit, dreht sich in Richtung der Stimme seines Vaters, hört den lautlosen Riss in der Sicherheit und der Normalität, als er Charlies Namen sagt. Doppler-Effekt. Don kann ihn an sich reißen spüren. Die Distanz, die sich zwischen ihnen beiden auftut, in dem Augenblick, als das Blut auf seinen Kleidern für seinen Vater sichtbar wird und der Schock über dessen Gesicht wäscht. Das Blut aus dem Gesicht treibt und Leichenblässe zurücklässt. Die Entfernung zwischen ihnen unüberbrückbar erscheint.

Vielleicht befindet Don sich doch in einem expandierenden Universum, denn die Kluft zwischen seinem Vater und ihm tut sich auf, wird breiter mit jeder Sekunde, die er erstarrt dasteht. Kann beinahe Charlies neckende Korrektur in seinem Ohr hören, dass er physikalische Begriffe dilettantisch auf Gefühle verwendet und die zwei Objekte sich bewegen müssten, um diesen abstrusen Vergleich im Ansatz zu erfüllen. Man hier nichts hören, sehen oder messen kann, was diese Reaktion von sich gibt. Nichts das seinen Zustand ändert.

Zumindest nicht so amateurhaft, wie er es gerade darstellt.

Er würde ihm widersprechen und Charlie würde Don Augen rollend und überzeugend etwas über Schallwellen, Lichtwellen, Reflektionen, Oberflächen und Echos erklären und Don würde halbwegs durch die Lektion, entweder den Faden oder das Interesse am Thema verlieren und seinen Fokus auf Charlie verlegen. Dem Gestikulieren amüsiert zusehen, wenn es nicht gerade mit einem seiner gegenwärtigen Fälle zu tun hätte.

Gefangen in Charlies Fähigkeit etwas so abstraktes, wie dessen eigenes Denken wieder auf die Alltagsebene zu bringen. Beispiele anschaulich zu erklären, so dass er sie verstand. Ihn. Dem unzweifelhaft seltenen Talent den Rest der Welt nicht als komplette Vollidioten neben dem Genie aussehen zu lassen.

Perplex in der Weise, auf die eine der trockensten Geisteswissenschaften soviel Leben in Charlie animieren konnte und dem Funkeln in dessen Augen. Dem Feuer. Der Begierde, dieses Wissen zu teilen, näher zu bringen und Don weiß nicht, ob er ihm je gesagt hat, was für ein gottverdammt guter Lehrer er war. Er weiß es nicht und es erscheint jetzt, als eines der größten Versäumnisse seines Lebens überhaupt.

Kann augenblicklich nicht über die anderen nachdenken.

Don hört seinen Vater brechen, noch bevor er den Mund aufmacht und er fragt sich, was auf seinem Gesicht zu lesen ist, das seit drei Stunde jeden Atem holend auf Abstand gehen lässt, der einen Blick auf ihn wirft. Er hört ihn offen weinen, während er den Raum durchquert und sein Vater auf die Treppe sinkt. Auf eine Weise klagen, die tiefer geht als bei Mom. Denn irgendwie war bei ihr Zeit genug für Abschied und Abschluss und er geht neben seinem Dad in die Knie und er bittet nicht um Verzeihung und er bietet keine leeren Worte des Trostes, denn das hier ist etwas, auf das ihn niemand vorbereitet hat.

Kniet nur neben ihm und hält seine Hand, während die Worte kommen.

Die Erklärung ist so verflucht unkompliziert, universell. Charles wusste zuviel und dieses Wissen brachte ihm zwei Kugeln in den Schädel und eine ins Herz aus nächster Distanz ein. Exekution von einem Auftragskiller. Sie hatten ihre Gegner in die Enge getrieben und die Hintermänner wollten sicher gehen, dass sie davonkommen, nur war Charlie einen Tag schneller gewesen. Die Verhaftungen waren bereits im Gange, als der ominöse Anruf eintraf, der ihn zu Charlies Fundort führte. Er hat seinen Bruder in der Hektik, die mit den Festnahmen einherging noch nicht einmal vermisst, war nicht vorbereitet, auf das was er in dem abgelegenen Parkhaus finden würde.

Don würde gerne sagen, dass es etwas Bedeutsames war, an dem Charlie gearbeitet hat.

Eine wichtige Sache, die die Welt revolutioniert und zu einem besseren Ort gemacht hätte, wenn er sie hätte weiterführen können. Nur war sie schon beendet, Charlies Part in ihrem System längst erfüllt und der Rest Formalitäten für Don.

Er würde gerne glauben, dass es nicht nur ein weiteres Drogensyndikat und dessen Wegen des Geldwaschens war, was seinem Bruder das Leben gekostet hat. Dass es Sinn hatte. Dass die Welt einer weiteren wichtigen Formel beraubt wurde, die Forschungen um Jahre vorangetrieben hätte und Charlie nicht nur für eine Rechnung für seinen Fall starb, die ihm ein paar Wochen Arbeit erspart hat.

Aber er kennt die Wahrheit und sein Vater ebenso.

Bietet nur seine Schulter an und seine Arme halten seinen Dad zusammen, in den Stunden, die er braucht, um die Tränen herauszulassen, die eine solche Nachricht hervorrufen sollte. Die er nicht weinen kann, von denen er sich fragt, ob er sie jemals weinen wird und es verschwendete Energie erscheint, es überhaupt zu probieren. Ein Teil von ihm ist mit Charlie gestorben und er hofft entgegen jeder Hoffnung auf einen kleinen Part, der seinen Schmerz beherbergt.

Wünscht sich all das hinter sich, ein paar Jahre Abstand und emotionale Distanz hierzu. Wünscht sich das Gefühl, dass er nicht am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs steht, wenn er nur die kleinste Regung momentan zulässt. Dass er stark genug ist, die Taubheit abzuschütteln, ohne zu zerbrechen.

Führt seinen kraftlosen Vater in dessen Schlafzimmer, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das Haus strömen und er ist sich des Gewichtes bewusst, dass ihn niederdrückt und es ist nicht metaphorisch. Es ist sein Vater, der sich auf ihn stützen muss, als ob er zwanzig Jahre in dieser Nacht gealtert ist. Don fällt beinahe, als er ihn ins Bett legt, fängt sich im letzten Moment. Stellt sicher, dass sein Vater bequem liegt, bevor er die Decke über ihn zurechtlegt und dann auf den gebrechlichen Mann starrt, den er durch seinen sturen Willen verletzt hat.

Dem Glauben, dass er in Kontrolle war.

Er hofft für sie beide, dass dessen Verletzung nicht tödlich ist, denn ihm fehlt die Kraft dazu mit den Folgen umzugehen. Er würde diesen Verlust nicht überleben. Im Moment ist sein Vater alles was ihn am Leben hält. Alles was zwischen ihm und einer Kugel steht. Don weiß, dass dieses intensive Gefühl der Abhängigkeit sich wieder verflüchtigen wird, aber er benötigt etwas, das ihn durch diesen Tag bringt. Die Woche. Den nächsten Monat.

Zieht die Vorhänge zu und bewegt sich leise aus dem Zimmer, die inständige Stimme seines Dads hält ihn auf, „Du bleibst, Don?“

„Sicher, Dad. Ich bin in meinem alten Zimmer, wenn du was brauchst.“

Sieht seinen Vater nicken und verweilt kurz auf der Schwelle, versucht zu entschlüsseln, ob sie beide das überstehen können. Aber sein Apartment hat den anonymen Reiz der letzten Nacht verloren. Er schließt die Tür und geht den Flur entlang. Seine Schritte führen ihn nicht in sein Jugendzimmer, verlangsamen sich erst, als ihm klar wird, dass er es passiert hat und sein eigentliches Ziel Charlies Raum ist.

Steht im Türrahmen nachdem er es erreicht hat und nimmt vielleicht zum ersten Mal bewusst wahr, dass hierin die Zeit nach der Highschool nicht still gestanden ist. Charlie den Raum in ein maskulines Schlafzimmer umdekoriert hat, nachdem er wieder eingezogen ist. Ohne die Notwendigkeit sich auf ein Zimmer zu beschränken, die Bücherregale verschwunden sind. Effizienz und Behaglichkeit auf sechzehn Quadratmeter, kein großer Unterschied zu Dons Schlafzimmer. Gerade Linien und maximale Funktionalität.

Vielleicht wusste sein Bruder doch, über jede Variable in der Gleichung bescheid.

Möglicherweise hat Charlie ihn in dem Glauben gelassen, Kontrolle über etwas Unkontrollierbares zu haben, damit er die Nächte durchschlafen konnte und ihn nicht aus dem Büro kickte, bei dem ersten Anzeichen von Gefahr oder einfach aus Prinzip. Wahrscheinlich war Charlie es die Sache wert, an der sie beide arbeiteten. Er hätte trotzdem gerne dessen Einverständnis dazu gehört und unter Umständen, eventuell seines gegeben.

Don denkt nicht als er sich auf das Bett setzt, der Schwerkraft ergibt und zurücksinkt.

Atmet nur die pure Essenz seines Bruders ein, ohne dass sie von Blut durchtränkt ist und schmeckt plötzlich Salz in seiner Kehle. Kämpft nicht gegen die Tränen an, als er auf der weichen, sonnenüberfluteten Matratze entgegen jeder Logik bricht.

_My empty promises_   
_Brought us to an end_   
_I just hurt you and I never looked back_   
_Now I have no logic to defend_   
_~The Spill Canvas – 3685~_


End file.
